Relationship·Intimate
by Helice
Summary: What had, has and going to happen in all the long years in the last homely house? Is it really homely as its name claimed? Multiple pairings, and some concerns back to stories in Silmarillion.
1. Chapter 1

**Relationship·Intimate**

配对：……混乱，眼见不为实。  
等级：PG-13（什么时候我会写H了, 就升到NC17）  
声明与警告：完全为作者的一时兴起而写，背景设定与人物关系随时为兴趣与方便情节进行而杜撰，请勿查证……并且是坑。

第一章（Arwen's pov）

母亲曾把我抱在膝上，一边轻抚着我的头发，一边柔柔地微笑："Arwen，有些人是注定要在一起的，而有些则相反……"我顺着她的视线转头，落入眼中的是书桌旁的父亲和Glorfindel，"这和相爱与否没有关系。"

然后父亲抬起头来，好温柔地向母亲和我微笑。于是我说："但Ada和Nana是因为相爱才在一起的啊。"

母亲回以微笑，同时在我的发上落下轻吻，但是没有回答。

多年后当母亲决定西去，我抱紧她："Nana……我们都那么爱你，难道连我们的爱也无法帮助你克服伤痛吗？"

母亲苍白的颊上显出一个浅浅的笑容："Arwen……有些人是注定要在一起的，而有些则相反，这和相爱与否没有关系……记得吗？"

我似懂非懂地转向父亲："Ada……你可以留下Nana的……"

"Celebrian，我……"父亲的气息充满哀伤、疲惫和自责，但母亲把双手交叠在父亲手上，止住了所有未说出的话语："原谅我的自私，Meleth-nin，但我已不能再留下……不要责怪你自己、不要责怪任何人……也请……不要责怪我……"

然后在失去母亲的伤痛和失落稍微减弱之后的某一天，我们——父亲，Glorfindel和我——发现当那绝望般的悲哀统治着我们的心时，无法保护母亲的自责以及对伤害她的丑恶生物的怒火和仇恨使我的双胞胎哥哥们在离开他们亲爱的（并且触景生情的）家的漫长日子里，投入彼此的怀抱中以寻求短暂的平和——"就像在使用麻药"，父亲说——而那效果是如此的好，以至于当那事实放在——或者说被他们放在我们眼前时，他们已经视对方为自己唯一的终身伴侣，而再不可能把那样的感情哪怕是分一点到别的精灵身上。

父亲对此皱眉，叹气，做一切不赞成的表示，但他没有反对。他不能反对，因为正如Elladan和Elrohir倚靠着对方来帮助自己渡过那段阴暗的时光，父亲倚靠着Glorfindel渡过了它——事实上父亲需要Glorfindel远甚于我的哥哥们需要彼此，因为后者只是互相支持着以便不被这一切击倒，而父亲却是靠着Glorfindel才能重新站起来——他怎么能反对，在他比任何人——任何精灵都要明白那种当你独自一人你就会崩溃的感觉，明白一个心灵的支撑者有多重要之后？

所以最后他默许了，以一个疲倦地揉着眉心的动作。他抬头看着我们，眼里有尖锐的痛苦："我不是一个好父亲，是吗？……只专注于自己失去妻子的绝望……而居然忽略了同时失去母亲、最需要我关心的孩子们的创伤……我甚至不能被称为一个合格的医者……"

那痛苦仿佛玻璃碎片割过我们的心。"不，Ada，不，"Elladan叫起来，趋前去跪下身子执起父亲的右手，"我们告诉您这件事并不是为了要让您困扰的，我们只是……我们只是……只是……"他的声音轻颤着低得听不到了；而Elrohir以同样的姿势跪下，把额头贴在父亲的左手背上，肩膀和背微微地战抖，一个字也说不出来。我别过头去，不想让父亲看到不受控制的泪从脸上滑落。Glorfindel温柔地拥抱我，让我把那些苦涩的水滴落在他的长袍上。

在那无声的一刻，我知道我们都在流泪。

——那是自母亲西去后我们第一次为此哭泣。一直压抑着的伤痛被松开了束缚，随着泪水宣泄而出。虽然流泪会消耗福分，但哭过后我有点惊奇地发现自己感觉轻松了许多。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章（Arwen's pov）

然后时间飞快地过去了。

Elladan和Elrohir的关系已经是Imladris公开的秘密。虽然刚开始传开来的时候不可避免地被私下非议质疑，但他们之间远远超越兄弟之情、不容忽视或错认的爱与归属感最终让对真爱宽容的精灵们默许了。

而父亲和Glorfindel——金发的管家确实成为了我们真正的家人，甚至可以说在某种程度上填补了母亲西去后家庭中的空白；但是父亲与他最忠诚的朋友和最倚重的助手之间虽然早就不仅仅是单纯的朋友或主从关系，却从来没有一丝"爱情"存在。

"我们所能给予对方的是温暖——而我们所能做的也只是温暖着彼此的身体而已。"某次当我小心地触及这个话题时，Glorfindel眼中总是带着的笑意收敛了，"身体上的欲望当然需要发泄……但心灵的空虚又该怎么办呢……"他的目光转而在虚空中漂浮，仿佛在看着某个远去的身影，"Elrond最终会和他的爱重逢……那需要时间，相当长而难过的时间——但我羡慕他。因为我仍不知道我的心失落在Arda的何处了……我只知道它失落了，因为……"毫无笑意地牵起唇角，他的右手轻按在左胸上，"这里是空的——我感觉不到任何……"

"Glorfindel……我很抱歉……我想你喝醉了……"我只能喃喃地说道——他确实喝了不少，但他很清醒，而且……他说的是实话——我不愿听的实话。

"小公主……我是清醒的。"蓝眸中加入了几分无奈一丝嘲弄，Glorfindel以我成年之前的爱称唤我，"你母亲……Celebrian夫人是对的……有些人是注定要在一起的，而有些则相反，这和相爱与否没有关系……"

——那时候的Glorfindel看起来几乎就要如他的心一般消失在空气中。

那天晚上我是怎么离开的，我已经完全忘记了。无法忘记的是Glorfindel半闭的蔚蓝双眼和唇角虚无的微笑，还有——来把Glorfindel扶回房去的Erestor，与金发精灵并称林谷双璧的首席顾问，低垂羽睫所掩去的温和灰眸中，几不可觉的叹息。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章（Elrond's pov）

我想Eretor爱着Glorfindel。

不，应该说我知道Erestor爱着Glorfindel。

——我想并不是只有我知道。

如果他不知道，他不会刻意对Erestor冷淡，不会避免和他单独相处，更不会把我们之间的关系对Erestor夸大其词——这举动在我看来只是为了给他自己贴上"有主，勿近"的标签——对Erestor，只对Erestor。

我把这些举动解读做我的管家视我的首席顾问为有得到他的心的"危险"的精灵，唯一的一个。

不是不明白他想把心留在长留Mandos的那个精灵身边，因为他必须从等待之殿回到中洲完成他的任务与承诺——可是，四千年了，他回到中洲已经四千年了，不能再回来的逝者，也不会希望他把自己的永生着意地孤独啊！

他以为那个标签已经阻断了Erestor的爱恋，阻断了他们作为同僚之外所有"多余"的感情，我说他错了。

——我知道一些他不知道的事情。

我知道Erestor是怎样地更加沉默——并不只是对他，在自己职务范围以外的私人事务绝不多说一个字；我知道Erestor是怎样在偶尔投到他身上的视线中流露出控制不住的痛苦的克制；我知道Erestor是怎样在结束和他之间公事的对话后整夜整夜地无法成眠；我还知道……在Tarnin Austa时照顾他的一直是Erestor。

第一纪大战Balrog的英勇事迹被反复传唱之时，并没有提到对他所留下的伤害。Balrogs曾经是Maiar，它们的诅咒即使在重生的精灵身上仍然存在。自他回到中洲，每一个Tarnin Austa，他的死亡之日，Balrog的火焰会再次烧灼他的灵魂，而在躯体上造成同样的痛苦。我们应付的方法只有让他服下昏睡的药剂，让他的灵魂暂时前往Lorien接受Este的抚慰。在他身边的一直是Erestor，擦去他额上的汗水，以冷巾减轻身体被高热灼烧的疼痛，轻柔地回应他不时的呓语，然后在他清醒之前离开。从他来到我们身边的第一个Tarnin Austa开始到现在，Erestor始终在他最脆弱的时刻默默地担任着他的守护者。

——他却一直以为是我。

当他醒来的时候在他身边的总是我，而每一次他都会为Erestor的照护感谢我——我每次都只能微笑，然后建议他再休息一下。

——Erestor请求我保守秘密。

"别告诉他，Elrond。"Erestor的灰蓝双眼看着我，"别说任何关于这件事的话。当他醒过来的时候他会看到你，请你不要解释。"

"为什么？这不是什么需要隐瞒的事情，为什么要把它当成秘密？"

"……只是……没有必要。"Erestor低头轻叹，"我只是觉得没有必要让他知道……并不是想欺骗……"然后他再次看着我，"Elrond，我请求你，为我，作为我的朋友而不是我的主君……"

我最终答应了。

他对Erestor说出我和他已经是情人之后的那个Tarnin Austa，Erestor温柔地微笑着说："现在是真的没有必要了。"

"Erestor……我……和他……"

"我知道……"Erestor伸手搭上我的肩，阻止了我不知如何出口的话，"我知道。但既然他要让我这样知道，我就这样相信吧。而且，Elrond……你确实需要他。"

是的，我需要他……但是你呢，Mellon-nin？在我的心为因自己的愚蠢与怯懦而跟随错失的所爱远去时，你的心又何尝不是在所爱的刻意冷淡和拒绝之下痛苦地紧缩？

——因自己的愚蠢与怯懦而错失所爱……

低下头，不禁冷冷地苦笑一声。

这正是，我在七千年的生命中一次又一次地重复的致命错误……

Glorfindel……我希望你不会犯这样的错误。哪怕只有一次……也已经太多了。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章（Glorfindel's pov）

我不能爱他。

那个有着黎明前最深重暗夜的黑色长发，严冬中最清澈天空的蓝灰双眸的精灵，虽不失为美人但对其外表的赞誉却为智慧的机锋之名声完全掩盖的Noldor，与我一同被称为林谷双璧的首席顾问……

我不能爱他。

他是那么地像那个精灵……

像那个早已归去Mandos之殿，而把我的心一并带走的精灵。

……不，也许他们并不相似。

但那又有何区别呢？

我每次看到他，都会想起那个精灵来。

那个精灵虽然同样有着黑色长发，但那色彩并非属于暗夜，而是来自Arda大地上最深的泉底。

那个精灵虽然同样有着蓝灰双眸，但那色彩并非属于天空，而是来自风暴之前的Ulmo领域。

那个精灵的美丽与力量同样地无与伦比，被称为Gondolin最美及最强的Noldor。

那个精灵……

曾与我一同，被称为Gondolin的双璧。

涌泉家族领主Ecthelion，是金花家族领主Glorfindel，最要好的朋友，以及……

后面的可能性，和Gondolin一起消失在第一纪510年Tarnin Austa的烈火中。

Gondolin陷落之战中，涌泉家族领主Ecthelion，在杀死两个Goblin头目和三个Balrog后，与曾杀死Feanor及Fingon的Balrog之王Gothmog一同沉入王之泉冰冷的水底。而金花家族领主Glorfindel，则在保护幸存者逃生时，被Balrog拖下鹰之裂隙。

温柔坚韧的银蓝，仿佛平静海面上的满月光华，Ecthelion是独一无二的。

而Erestor的特别，却是清冷深挚的黯青，如同降下寒冬最后一场大雪的夜色。

他们两个都是唯一的。

无法相比。

也许我会放任自己去爱Erestor，去回报他的感情。

——如果我不曾失去过一切的话。如果我的心不曾把失去的那一切都铭记得那样历历在目的话。

Ecthelion这个名字，意味着比Ecthelion多太多的事物了。

Valinor的童年，Feanor的毒誓，Alqualonde的亲族相残，Helcaraxe的冷酷，Nevrast的短暂和平，以及……

Gondolin。

Ecthelion，意味着我的第一次生命，与死亡。

无法遗忘，无法取代，无法超越。

我不能爱Erestor。

我不能爱他，因为那样我会把他当做Ecthelion——讽刺的是，从第一次见面开始，我就不可救药地被他和Ecthelion的相似所吸引。

而Erestor，Erestor值得比这好太多的了。

我不能爱他。

虽然，我已经爱上他了。


End file.
